


Hoodies

by Minipyopyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hangyul is whipped for Minhee, I tried to make this as soft as possible, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 20:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minipyopyo/pseuds/Minipyopyo
Summary: Who knew seeing Minhee in Hangyuls hoodies would make Hangyul so whipped?





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am...please enjoy!

Hangyul had indeed lost it.

It’s like everything had disappeared and he can only focus on one thing. One of the most amazing sites and the reason for Hangyul smiling like a complete dumbass.

Minhee in his hoodie.

He and Minhee have been dating for a couple of months now and this isn’t the first time the younger had stolen his clothes but it’s something Hangyul hasn’t gotten used to yet. He completely adored how small his clothes made Minhee look and he just wanted to hold him in his arms forever and never let go.

“Hyung stop staring at me” Minhee pouted “do I look strange or what”?

Hangyul grabbed Minhee by his waist and pulled him towards him. He was now sitting on the edge of their shared bed with Minhee standing in between his legs. He didn’t answer him at first but stared at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world, which to him he was. He brought his fingers to Minhees face and started to caress his cheeks.

“Your freckles are so beautiful” Hangyul whispered “and you look absolutely adorable in my hoodie sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky to have you in my life”.

Minhee looked down and tried to cover his red face with his hands “hyung don’t say things like that randomly” he whined “where is this coming from”?

Hangyul removed Minhees hands from his face and brought them to his lips and spread kisses  
all over them which made Minhee giggle.

“I’m being serious Mini sometimes I feel like I don’t tell you this enough but I am truly thankful to have someone like you love someone like me” he pulled Minhee to his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist “I just love everything about you baby your beautiful freckles no matter how much you dislike them “ he pecked his cheeks “your soft lips that I never get tired of kissing “he leaned over and placed multiple kisses on the youngers lips “and of course how gorgeous you look wearing my hoodies.

Minhee let out the cutest giggle that almost made Hangyul melt right on the spot. Minhee wrapped his arms around Hangyuls neck and softly kissed his cheek.

“You’re being extra cheesy today” Minhee smiled “but I love you too so so much and I guess I’ll have to wear your hoodies more often if I get this kind of reaction each time.

Hangyul laughed and pressed a kiss on the youngers nose “oh please do baby”.


End file.
